goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Prerelease Archives
Known Changes *The two secret passages were a later addition to this stage. *The archives portion of this stage had fewer walls originally. The walls that were added later in development are easy to locate because they have no door frames, the doors are larger and stretched all the way to the ceiling. *Bond had access to the shotgun in this mission. *There were hanging lamps attached to the ceiling all throughout the office area. *The windows in the offices originally had fake glass. *There were desk blotters placed on every table in the offices. *Russian Infantry guards appeared in this stage alongside Russian Soldiers. *Natalya was not present in the ending. Bond ran past the camera, which swung around to follow him, rather than stopping and posing in front of it. *The window in the interrogation room was originally frosted, like the one in the hallway directly outside of it. Setup File Leftovers Unused Pads 00 Basic Pads *00BE: Russian Soldier (outside room with secret passage) *00BF: Russian Soldier (in office near stairs) *00CA: Unknown (in room with secret passage, possibly guard or decorative object) *00CB: Unknown (in secret passage 2, possibly guard or decorative object) *00CC: Unknown (in secret passage 1, possibly guard or decorative object) *00CD: Unknown (on starting table near PP7) 2710 Advanced Pads *2715: Window Lattice Frame (near bottom floor windows, but outside of stage bounds) *2732: Cardboard Box, Kapto|Enb (floor of main archives room) *2734: Cardboard Box, Kapto|Enb (near escape windows) *2735: Cardboard Box, Kapto|Enb (outside of archives, pad is floating) *274D: Cardboard Box, Kapto|Enb (floor of main archives room) *2757: Cardboard Box, Kapto|Enb (room with stairs behind triple door) *2759: Cardboard Box, Kapto|Enb (room with stairs behind triple door) *275A: Cardboard Box, Kapto|Enb (room with stairs behind triple door) *275B: Cardboard Box, Kapto|Enb (room with stairs behind triple door) *275C: Cardboard Box, Kapto|Enb (room with stairs behind triple door) *2762: Cardboard Box, Kapto|Enb (room with stairs behind triple door) *2769: Cardboard Box, Kapto|Enb (room with stairs behind triple door) *276A: Cardboard Box, Kapto|Enb (room with stairs behind triple door) *277B: Cardboard Box, Kapto|Enb (behind quadruple door) *277D: Cardboard Box, Kapto|Enb (behind quadruple door) *2784: Filing Cabinet (room with Mishin and safe) *2785: Filing Cabinet (room with Mishin and safe) *2786: Filing Cabinet (room with Mishin and safe) *279F: Cardboard Box, Kapto|Enb (bookcase room near Natalya) *27A4: Cardboard Box, Kapto|Enb (bookcase room near Natalya) *27A5: Cardboard Box, Kapto|Enb (bookcase room near Natalya) *27A6: Cardboard Box, Kapto|Enb (bookcase room near Natalya) *27AB: Filing Cabinet (Natalya's interrogation room) *27AC: Filing Cabinet (Natalya's interrogation room) *27AD: Filing Cabinet (Natalya's interrogation room) *27AE: Filing Cabinet (Natalya's interrogation room) *27AF: Filing Cabinet (Natalya's interrogation room) *27B0: Filing Cabinet (Natalya's interrogation room) *27B1: Filing Cabinet (Natalya's interrogation room) *27B2: Filing Cabinet (Natalya's interrogation room) *27B3: Filing Cabinet (Natalya's interrogation room) *27B4: Filing Cabinet (Natalya's interrogation room) *27B5: Filing Cabinet (Natalya's interrogation room) *27B6: Filing Cabinet (bookcase room near Natalya) *27B7: Filing Cabinet (bookcase room near Natalya) *27B8: Filing Cabinet (bookcase room near Natalya) *27B9: Filing Cabinet (bookcase room near Natalya) *27C8: Bookshelf (large room before Natalya) *27CD: Bookshelf (large room before Natalya) *2802: Cardboard Box, Kapto|Enb (outside offices) *2803: Cardboard Box, Kapto|Enb (outside offices) *2814: Cardboard Box, Kapto|Enb (outside offices) *281D: Filing Cabinet (offices) *281E: Filing Cabinet (in room with secret passage) *281F: Filing Cabinet (in room with secret passage) *2820: Filing Cabinet (in room with secret passage) *2821: Filing Cabinet (in room with secret passage) *2822: Filing Cabinet (in room with secret passage) *2823: Filing Cabinet (in room with secret passage) *2824: Filing Cabinet (offices) *2825: Filing Cabinet (offices) *2826: Filing Cabinet (offices) *2827: Filing Cabinet (offices) *2828: Filing Cabinet (offices) *2829: Filing Cabinet (offices) *282A: Filing Cabinet (offices) *282B: Filing Cabinet (offices) *282C: Filing Cabinet (offices) Category:Prerelease GoldenEye